It Was Always You
by ChorusGirl
Summary: Dorme marries Obi Wan and tries to destroy Anakin and Padme's love from the inside. Sequel to The Broken Shell and The First Time. Anakin and Padme's love story continues.
1. Wedding Day

Title: **It Was Always You **  
Author: Me  
Summary: Sequal or "Three-quel" to _The First Time_ and _the Broken Shell_, **It Was Always You** is Obi Wan and Dorme's story. Obi Wan and Dorme become married, only a secret threatens the marriage; Dorme is in love with someone else... Anakin and Padme's rekindled love story continues.

**COMMENTS:** Please be sure to comment! I post this story on another fan fic site as well. But I won't bother updating here if I'm not sure that anyone is reading it.

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, a beautiful wedding took place.

The setting could not have been more perfect. It was spring on Naboo and the air was sweet and the temperature mild.  
The bride and groom were equally handsome. The Groom, a Jedi Master of average height, strong red hair, cool steel blue eyes and a full beard, was everything a woman could want. He was proud, gentle, kind, compassionate, fierce… and just. His bride, a handmaiden and companion of ten years stood nearby. Side by side, they held hands as they stood under a gazebo decorated in soft pink marsh flowers, its petals blowing in the soft breeze toward the shimmering lake behind them as if to fly away, dusting years of loneliness and agony away from them.

Naboo was a green planet, known for its beautiful lakes, oceans, and flowers. But most famously for its former queen, Padme Naberrie Skywalker. The husband of this queen was the former emperor of the known Galaxy and had the honor of marrying his former Master to his wife's former Handmaiden. They were all connected. The priest to his former Master, the bride to the former queen, and the queen to the land.  
The groom, Obi Wan Kenobi, held tight to the bride's hand and whispered the words "I Will." Dorme, couldn't ask for a more loving husband than he.

And upon hearing the vows to which she must apply herself, "til death do them part", Dorme whispered the words "I Will," but scarcely met the groom's eyes. For hers were placed upon the man who recited their vows... _Anakin Skywalker_. Looking at him made chills crawl up her spine and tremors shoot down to her nethers.  
Her eyes were drawn to Anakin's lips as he commanded the "happy" bride and groom to seal their new marriage with a kiss.  
She awoke from it then... her trance, to kiss her new husband for only the second time in ten years. Dorme felt a knot form in her stomach… and thought she had seen him hesitate to kiss her. _'Nerves,'_ she told herself. She was seeing things.  
She closed her eyes as their faces drew near and their lips softly meshed. She heard Obi Wan sigh, a deep rumble in his chest. And for the moment had forgotten that he was not that man she loved.


	2. Suspicions

"This is beautiful! Ani, isn't this beautiful?" Padme Skywalker asked.

"You say that at every wedding," Anakin tersely replied.

"We should renew our vows and have a real wedding…one that all of our friends can come to."  
Padme clasped her hands together, a look of hope in her eyes.

Obi Wan stood beneath the gazebo, arms encircling Dorme, who appeared, to everyone but him, not only nervous but a little withdrawn. Obi Wan seemed to be in a world of his own, however, thinking of no one but his bride and their future. He looked fine in his brown tunic, neatly pressed fitted pants, and dark brown boots, which had been shined to perfection. The streak of silver coloring in his beard gave his face a bit of distinction; and the twinkle in his eyes a devious spark. Obi Wan Kenobi unclasped his light saber and gave it to Anakin. "I won't be needing this for a while. At least we hope… She is beautiful, isn't she?" Obi Wan said, nodding his thick ginger head at Dorme.

He pulled her close. She wore a long white strapless lace embroidered wedding dress, soft pink lipstick and a dab of blush on her cheeks. Her veil had been fixed to the bun she wore in her hair by small crystal encrusted hair pins.

Dorme waited for Anakin to answer. And when he didn't, she could barely hide her disappointment.

"Have you decided on a honeymoon?" Padme asked her old handmaiden, Dorme.

Dorme had been suspiciously quiet and not the gushing bride Padme had expected her to be. Obi Wan Kenobi was quite a catch, and certainly deserved better than his choice, Padme thought.

Dorme had been her handmaiden and personal security guard for many years, but their relationship changed fifteen years ago when Dorme became obsessed with Anakin and lured him to her bed. Padme had forgiven her in the decade since, but their relationship would never be the same again.

"Oh, I—don't know," Dorme flushed, the coloring of her cheeks giving away her surprise. She hadn't thought that far ahead. Obi Wan was more friend than lover. What would their wedding night be like? He didn't expect her to --

Anakin surely knew how to make love to a woman. It was obvious by the stupid glow Padme always wore on her face, whereas, Obi Wan had already wasted the best years of his life on that silly Jedi oath.

Dorme's disappointed sigh and slumped shoulders caught caught Obi Wan's eye.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Everything is fine. I'm just a little tired..."

"And overwhelmed," Obi Wan continued, seeming to read her mind.

She stroked his cheek with her open hand. His face was warm, the flesh of his hands like fire.

"You know me too well. Can we stay here for the honeymoon? It's my old home, and is dearer to me now than it ever was before."

'…after all, Anakin lives here,' she thought.

The smile Obi Wan gave Dorme could melt gold. And when he looked at her, she believed he was truly in love. How else had he not detected her real feelings? The fact that she was in love with Anakin, and stayed to be nearer to him?

"Anything you wish," Obi Wan answered, a softness Anakin had never heard, in his voice.

"Padme and I have an old cottage on the eastern end of the city."

"I'd love to!" Dorme interrupted.

"Excellent. We would love to stay here on beautiful Naboo. I look forward to a tour of all the lakes…. If you would give us the entrance security code to the cottage, and set the coordinates of our ship, then I suppose we'll be on our way. I think, it's time to start our new life," Obi Wan said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"We already had a life together," Dorme said. "We just made it official."

"Okay, I think you're right. I'll let her think she's won, but only this time," he joked.

"Aren't you having a reception?" Padme asked.

"Dorme's handmaidens are arranging it. We've been invited to use the queen's banquet hall. But it won't be ready until week's end. And if you must know," Obi Wan said, leaning in to Anakin," I'm a bit anxious to be alone with Dorme.

"Oh, Master! Spare me the sordid details," Anakin grimaced.

Obi Wan, having fun at poor Anakin's expense, watched his former pupil turn red. He then addressed the other guests thanking them all, including the queen, for allowing him to use her Hall for the reception.

Obi Wan Kenobi walked behind Dorme, the heavy train of her dress gathered into his arms as they walked to his ship and climbed the platform. Anakin followed, and met Obi Wan in the pilot's cabin. He set the coordinates for the cottage.

"The entry code is 98716."

"Thank you Anakin. Perhaps, we'll pay you a visit sometime tomorrow."

"If things go well, I should hope you wouldn't!"

"Dorme and I have spent the past ten years together."

"But, in a completely platonic relationship," Anakin countered. "Unless… there's something you're not telling me."

"Our wedding is a celebration of our years together. We mustn't be selfish and covet each other too greatly. We look forward to spending our time with friends as well as each other."

"Very well," Anakin replied. "Then I will see you tomorrow."

"Provided…things don't go well," Obi Wan joked.

"Why would you say that? Is something wrong?"

Obi Wan looked over his shoulder. "I don't know… she seems a little… shy."

"She'll get over it," Anakin said. Dorme certainly wasn't shy all those years ago. "All brides are nervous. Some even get cold feet."

"Padme didn't."

"Like hell she didn't. Padme changed her mind at least a dozen times before we got to the chapel. And even then I had to beg her to go through with it. I knew she loved me, but there were other problems to consider. We were both scared, but knew we belonged together."

"I see… But Dorme and I don't have share the challenges you and Padme faced. I can't put my finger on it yet, but something's wrong."

"Fear… of not living up to your expectations."

"Come on, I'm not that bad."

"No—not bad. Just, hard to measure up to. You're a good man, and a good Jedi. Dorme wasn't always so good."

"But, she is now. And that's all that matters to me. Deep down inside, she's a sweet, fragile, woman.

"I agree."

"So I'll be gentle with her then."

"I'm sure you will."

Anakin left Obi Wan to Dorme and hurried off of the ship without so much as a glance back. He tried not to think of them together, or the fact that he secretly disagreed with their union. Dorme didn't deserve Obi Wan. Anakin could never bring himself around to trusting her. Not after what she'd done to him. Not when he felt so naked in front of her… the way she seemed to undress him with her eyes.

She had to know that he only had eyes for Padme.

Anakin met Padme next to the lake and linked their arms together as they turned and walked through the meadow away from the parting wedding guests, back to the villa.

"What do you think? I don't know, Anakin. Something's not right with those two."

"What do you mean?"

"She hardly looked at him. And when she did, she certainly didn't look at him the way I looked at you on our wedding night."

Anakin nudged her. "You're looking at me like that right now. And it's scaring me."

"Stop it," she laughed. "I'm serious, Anakin. I'm worried about Obi Wan."

"He can take care of himself. The only person you need to worry about is yourself and our new baby."

"What if Dorme—"

"I know what you're going to say Padme—please don't. Once it's out there, it can't be taken back. I don't want to think about Dorme. I want to think about you."

"About renewing our vows?"

"We're not renewing our vows."

"Why!"

"What will people think?"

"I don't know! Who cares what people think?"

"They'll think we're trying to outdo Dorme and Obi Wan."

"Watching them get married just made me want to share our love with everyone in the galaxy! We didn't do that the first time around."

"Well, that's just too bad, Padme. We'll have to wait it out."

Padme pouted. "I'm starting to think you don't want to marry me again."

"We're already married. If I didn't want to be married to you, I'd ask for a divorce."

"I'd hunt you down and make you stay married to me."

Anakin looked surprised. "Aggressive negotiations?"

"Try me. You're not leaving me alone and pregnant again, mister."

On the other side of Naboo, the sun began to set as Obi Wan Kenobi barreled into the cottage with Dorme Rose Kenobi in his arms. He missed a step leading into the house on his way in, and nearly dropped her on the floor. Dorme and Obi Wan laughed.

"This is silly!" Dorme exclaimed, blushing. "You didn't have to carry me inside."

"But it's tradition," Obi Wan replied.

"Ancient, tradition. People don't do that anymore."

"We do…" he said, and kissed her on the lips.

Dorme's arms instinctively drew to his neck as she kissed him back, relaxing in his arms.

Obi Wan looked around.

"Do you even know where you're going? You can put me down now."

"I'm looking for the bedroom."

"Master, Kenobi!"

"Don't call me that anymore," he said.

Dorme covered her mouth with her open hand. "I'm sorry, but as my former boss... I think it's going to be a hard habit to break."

"Your boss! I thought we were friends? You were a tremendous help to me and the younglings, Dorme. I'll never forget that."

Dorme looked down as Obi Wan cut left to the bedroom.

"How did you—"

"I sensed it," he answered. "Anakin and Padme used the bedroom on the other side of the living room. There are traces of their Force scents there. So we'll use the smaller bedroom."

Dorme thought of wrapping herself in Anakin's bed sheets.

Obi Wan settled her on the bed.

"You have what appears to be, three petticoats, a bustier, very skimpy panties, a pair of stocking… and a white garter. May I take it off?"

"How can you know that?" Dorme exclaimed.

"I sensed it. You were worried about getting the wedding dress and undergarments off. Your handmaidens helped you into this contraption, didn't they?"

"Yes, but I didn't know you could read my thoughts so… precisely…" she replied.

"Oh—and I wouldn't, normally…" he said, "But you were in pain, so I couldn't resist."

Obi Wan stooped to one knee and slid a hand under her dress. "It's so boring, after a while. It becomes rather difficult to hold a decent conversation knowing what your companion is going to say before he says it. I've learned to silence what I sense most of the time. I hear only traces of thoughts. But you—seemed to leap from one problem to the next. Your bustier, crushing your ribs, and so on. I couldn't help myself."

"I wouldn't know what to think, if you were sensing my thoughts all the time."

"Why? Do you have something to hide?"

Dorme's cheeks burned red at hearing his question. "Of course not," she gasped. "It's just strange, that's all."

Obi Wan took her hands into his and pulled her from the bed. "May I?" he asked, gesturing toward the back of her dress.

"Uh—of course," Dorme replied.

He reached behind her, his breath a whisper from her lips as he unclasped the back of her lace embroidered dress.

"May I undo your veil?"

"Of course," Dorme replied.

Obi Wan Kenobi pulled the pins from her hair and tossed the veil onto the bed. Dorme's hair fell to her shoulder in dark cascades.

"I could use some help with my skirt and petticoats," she offered.

He unclasped the back of her gown and watched as it fell to the floor at her feet. She stood before him, in her petticoat and the bustier.

She could breathe now, with the confining part of her dress off. And now, she would finally escape that painful bustier.

Obi Wan Kenobi untied her bustier, unraveling the satin stash until it fell to the side like a broken shell.

"I have only my petticoats now," Dorme whispered.

"Shall I take them off?"

Dorme sat on the bed and watched as Obi Wan undressed himself. He then sat beside her, and together they fell back to their pillow.

He kissed her the way a man should kiss a woman, and not the way a lover should kiss a friend.  
She'd forgotten all about her Anakin, then, with Obi Wan Kenobi's hot hands all over her flesh.

It was not what she imagined, their lovemaking. But more powerful, those Jedi being in such good shape. And it seemed the years had not robbed Obi Wan of his stamina. When it was over, Dorme nestled close and buried her face into his chest. She was too blown away to think of Anakin skywalker. Obi Wan had erased him from her thoughts like chalk from a blackboard...for now.


	3. Leaving the past behind us

Laying in Obi Wan Kenobi's arms, Dorme felt safer than she had ever felt in her entire life. She felt like a proper woman and not the old maid she thought she would someday become.

For her, there were no big breaks. She wasn't like Anakin, a little slave boy with Force powers, nor like Obi Wan, delivered into a life of prestige since birth. Nor was she like Padme, from a family with enough connections to mold her into a powerful politician.

She was Dorme. Just plain ole Dorme. Pretty but not pretty enough. Smart, but not smart enough. Talented, but not quite talented enough…

Unlike the others, she'd been handed into poverty by the death of parents. A curse, in the Republic. Without protection, someone to watch over you, you were all but finished. You could be captured and taken as a slave or forced to accept a life of servitude. Lucky for her she was pretty enough to take a job as Padme Amidala's handmaiden. The only risk was being killed as one of her look-a-like security guards.

Despite all of her shortcomings, Dorme had something the others didn't… strength and the will to survive.

Obi Wan raked his fingers through the tendrils of her hair. His eyes were closed and she could feel the heat of his breath against the side of her face. They'd made a little cocoon, just for themselves underneath the blanket. He had a pleasant smell and Dorme liked being close to him. She coiled her legs around his, wrapped his other arm around her waist and snuggled close.

She couldn't love him. She _didn't_ love him. But he was _enough_… for now.

* * *

"I can't stop thinking about them."

"About who?" Anakin asked.

"Obi-Wan."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Anakin sat up and turned on the light.

"What?"

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Jealous of what?"

"We're about to make love and you're thinking about Obi Wan."

"We're about to make love?"

"Fine. Be that way."

Anakin threw the covers back and climbed out of bed.

"What are you so upset about?"

Padme climbed out of bed and followed him out onto the veranda, which overlooked the lake. They saw little bibble bugs flittering about the brush, their little blue tails aglow. Waves crashed against the shore and droplets of rain began to fall.

Anakin held tight to the stone railing and gripped it with his mechanical hand. Padme wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his bare back.

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

He looked over the side of his shoulder at her face. Padme's eyes were closed. She inhaled the intoxicating scent of early morning dew forming on the blades of grass just below them.

"You said you forgave us. But you lied. You were thinking about it just now... I sensed it."

"What are you talking about?"

Anakin shirked her arms away and spun around.

"Dorme. You know it was an accident. But you're holding it against us."

"US?" Padme shrieked. Her heart thunked in her chest like a metal ball.

"—I didn't mean it that way."

A tormented look fell across his face.

"You didn't think about what happened anymore until she married Obi Wan because it puts her on equal footing with you. Before, she was just a handmaiden."

Padme looked down at her hands. "I told you the past is behind us. We've both done things to hurt each other. But it's over now."

"Then why were you thinking about it?"

"Am I not free to have my own thoughts?" Seeing the angry look on Anakin's face, Padme drifted toward the house. "I didn't realize I was even thinking about it, actually… I guess, I'm a little worried."

"So you don't trust me?"

"She's a beautiful woman."

"Not more beautiful than you."

"Beauty has nothing to do with it," Padme protested.

"You just said it did. Don't tell me you're threatened by her now."

"It's not you. It's… the way she looked at you today."

"The way she looked at me? Now you're seeing things."

"And the way she DIDN'T look at Obi Wan!"

"Not that again!"

Anakin stormed by Padme , turned the light off, and climbed back into bed. But Padme hotly marched in behind him and turned the light back on.

"We're not going to bed angry," she yelled.

"Fine. Then we'll just go to bed."

Padme sat beside Anakin and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if my thoughts made you uncomfortable. I know the Dorme situation was difficult for you. But you agreed to forgive her, I forgave her. Doesn't mean I'll ever trust her again."

"Because she's married to Obi Wan? You care about him that much?"

"Of course I do. He's been like a brother to me. And like a father to you."

"Like a brother? Or something more?"

"What are you getting at?" Padme asked, squinting her eyes suspiciously.

"I'm not getting at anything."

"Can we put this behind us now? Is it okay to love our friend of so many years and to feel concern for his well being?"

"If Obi Wan wants to be with Dorme then that's his affair. Not ours."

"You said you didn't like it either!"

"But you don't see me butting my nose into their business, do you?"

"Fine," Padme said.

She laid beside Anakin on her side and tucked the blanket down the center of the bed, dividing it in half.

"I'm sorry…" Anakin started. "Can we go to sleep now?"

"Of course, I'm more than happy to go to sleep!" she snapped.

"You said we're not going to sleep angry with each other."

"I changed my mind."

"I forgive you," Anakin teased.

Padme closed her eyes. After a few moments of calming herself down, she drifted into sleep… until, the baby began to kick, and turn flips in her stomach.

Padme sat up again, folding her arms.

"What now?" Anakin grumbled.

"The baby's kicking. You know I can't sleep when she's awake."

"He…"

Padme sighed. "It's your fault. If you didn't get me so worked up…"

"I'll pour you a glass of warm milk. Will that help?"

"If you would go to the convenience store and bring me a mug of tea and ice cream… "

Anakin groaned and climbed out of bed. He'd grown used to late night trips to the convenience store. And if he was lucky, they'd have exactly what Padme wanted. Or, he might find himself on the other side of town looking for it. The last thing he wanted to see was her disappointed face, should his late night mission go unaccomplished. It had happened before and it wasn't pretty.

* * *

Dorme sat in their bed awake, as Obi Wan slept off the takeout they'd ordered for dinner. Not quite the romantic meal for a wedding night, but as he'd said, being together was the only thing that mattered. Dorme sighed. She almost, _just almost _felt bad for misleading him. She liked him after all. He just wasn't the man for her.

She thought of all the things Obi Wan Kenobi's prestige could do for her reputation. Maybe, she'd leave her work as a child caregiver at the Order and fulfill her dreams of owning a crystal shop. He'd do anything for her. She saw to that personally.

Dorme smiled, thinking of their night together. But she had to be careful. No children should ever result from the relationship. It was only a temporary arrangement, after all. What a mistake that would be! So she did what she could to protect herself. PAPER LEAVES! Papers Leaves were a form of birth control.

Dorme climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She searched the medicine cabinet for more Paper Leaves, but found an empty box.

Dorme swore under her breath and left the bathroom. She tip toed past the bed where Obi Wan was still asleep, crept to the closet, stepping quietly on her toes, and grabbed the fastest thing she could slide her body into. A light blue dress. She'd need the Paper Leaves before morning. There's no telling what could happen between them before then. After all, it was their wedding night.

She slid the dress over her body and ran outside. A trip to the drug store would do the trick. She'd be back before he rolled over and realized she was gone.

Inside the cottage, laying in bed next to the cool empty space she left behind, Obi Wan Kenobi slowly opened his eyes.


	4. Clarity

The walk to the 24 hour market was long, sweltering, and hot. It had been many years since she'd been to that side of Naboo, and didn't remember the store being so far away. She wondered if she didn't miscalculated and the market was on the other side of the lake.

Dorme stopped and hiked her dress up to her knees. The brush clung to the soft cotton fabric, its branches and weeds stabbed through the extremely tiny threads.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, face turning red… "Sticker bugs."

The market was open twenty four hours a day. There, you'd never know it was the middle of the night. The lights were busy and visitors at the market carried on like it was afternoon. But Dorme had yet to see a sign of The Market and was starting to get a little worried about the brush.

The tall grass and thickets concealed her easily. And while Naboo was one of the most peaceful and beautiful planets in the galaxy, it too, had seen its share of crime. Namely, renegade Gungans, who could take advantage of her vulnerability and kidnap her for ransom.

_'Who would pay for me?'_ Dorme thought with a mental scoff.

A bead of sweat trickled down the center of her chest and dropped into her cleavage. The weather report said there were going to be storms late morning, which would explain the simmering humidity.

Dorme hiked her dress even further and wiped her face with the bottom of her hem and cried out in disgust. She was tempted to call back home, take a shower, and go back to bed. But she'd gone too far. She had reached the bridge that would carry her to the other side of the lake.

The Market was only a few blocks from there. After a ten minute walk, she finally reached the darned place and frowned. Aliens, pirates, and every scum and villain she could name walked the streets there, side by side with women, babies, prostitutes and vicars.

"What was I thinking?" she mumbled to herself.

She walked by the vendors, many who offered her things she didn't want or need. One person had even offered her a death stick. Dorme turned her head, frowning still, until she reached Cloves. Cloves was a local drug store. Not a walk in-but a walk up drug store.

All of its contents were on display in a large area separated from the rest of the market by rope that went around in a square. There were rows of shelves stocked with different products. Dorme was glad no one was around to see her there. Children are a blessing, some would say. And the Jedi forbade any type of birth control. The fear was that the birth of a child blessed with Force abilities may never be born because of the Paper Leaves and the fate of the Republic or galaxy could be altered as a result of a child not being born. What would people say, considering, she was the wife of a Jedi Master? She was even hesitant to ask the owner of Cloves where she might find the paper leaves. Obi Wan frequented the market and had many contacts there. She was sure he was firmly acquainted with Cloves himself.

After looking around for a time, pretending to look at magazines, fruit, gum, and even a pair of handcrafted wooden earrings, she drew nearer to the Paper Leaves, quickly grabbed a box, and dropped it into her bag. She couldn't take it to Cloves and have him ring it up, could she? The last thing she wanted was to embarrass Obi Wan.

Looking, so not to draw suspicion to herself, she thought of buying something for her husband. But what to buy him? A gift? They hadn't exchanged wedding presents. And they wore rings made out of burlap strings. It was a gunshot wedding, afterall.

Obi Wan proposed, and that same day they were married at Anakin and Padme's urging after seeing how happy Obi Wan was by her positive answer. Dorme only had time to prepare a dress. Which her new handmaidens had quickly stitched for her in only a matter of hours.

Dorme stopped by a fruit stand and smiled, thinking of Obi Wan's proposal…

She had just changed a little Padawan's nappy, powdered him, and had taken him off for a rest. When she came back, Obi Wan was waiting in her personal quarters, which was considered quite improper.

His face was pallid and he paced nervously back and forth across the room. Thinking something was wrong, or perhaps, that someone had died, she was taken aback when the reason for his visit had been revealed.

"Dorme," he said.

"Master Kenobi? Is everything okay? You look ill…"

He held his stomach, then sat in a chair. "Well, I'm a little under the weather."

"I thought Jedi were trained to meditate illness away? Were hyper-healers…?"

Thinking something was wrong, Dorme raced across the room and drew a foot stool to his chair and propped his feet high. "Let me help you, Master Kenobi. I'll fetch some tea."

"No—" he quickly objected. "Please, sit…" he ordered, drawing her to the stool to sit before him.

Dorme began to hyperventilate… Obi Wan was going to fire her.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No, in fact, you've done everything right."

And by this, she was taken aback. 'What could he mean? And what was that look in his eyes?' she wondered.

Then he dropped to his knees, and she was truly alarmed, thinking he was about to faint from sickness. "Master Kenobi!" she exclaimed. "Let me call a doctor for you…"

"Dorme, I'm fine… I'm--trying to tell you something."

"What is it?" she gasped. Her hands involuntarily met her chest, as if to stop the thunderous beating of her heart.

"You've been a wonderful companion these past ten years, and I've grown rather fond of you."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi. And I am truly honored to have acquired your loyalty and friendship."

"But it's more than that. I love you, Dorme. And while it is difficult for a man as proud as I am, to stoop to one knee… I would be truly honored, if you would marry me."

Suddenly, she wasn't sure if her heart was beating at all. She was so tense from shock she could barely think before she answered.

"Yes! Yes!" Dorme cried. And before she could master herself and propriety, she had lunged into his arms. And for the first time they shared a deep, lingering kiss, spurred by the joy of their becoming man and wife.

And then Obi Wan was once more master of himself, and withdrew from their kiss. Dorme hands were left pressed against his chest, their noses touching, their lips only a breath away. He moved her hands aside and stepped away. Then slyly walked toward the door. "Let's elope. We'll get married as soon as possible. We'll go to the Outer Rim."

Dorme stood near the fruit stand at the Market, toeing a piece of fruit that had fallen to the floor, smiling fondly at the memory of it all.

Suddenly, a hand reached across her shoulder and grabbed a pumpkin fruit from the basket before her. She turned, ready to give the intruder a piece of her mind, but was startled out of her senses to see Anakin standing beside her. And he, upon seeing her face was equally shocked.

"Anakin," she smiled. "What on Naboo are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you," he gruffly replied.

Anakin quickly turned on his heels and tried to walk away, but Dorme, thinking fate had led them to the same place, followed him away from the fruit stand. She could hardly believe her luck. Or was it the Force?

"And Padme? IS she well? What brings you here so late? I gather, the baby is up and kicking about. She never could sleep at this stage."

"Well, I suppose you remember your time with her on Coruscant and…" the rest of his sentence never left his lips, thinking back to the painful night when she, had seduced him to her bed against his will. Anakin turned a deep shade of red. He quickly turned his back and tried to walk away. "I'm sure Obi Wan is looking for you now, I should be on my way."

"Obi Wan isn't here."

Anakin turned around and pointed toward the crowd. "I'm sure I sensed him a few seconds ago."

"I assure you, you are mistaken. Obi Wan is asleep at the cottage. I walked here by myself."

"Across the field at this time of night in the brush?" he asked in a voice almost hesitant to believe her.

"Yes."

"Obi Wan will be angry if he knew you were out here on your own like that. You've heard about the surge in crime on this side of town, haven't you? For that matter, the market on its own is a dangerous place at night."

"The cottage is in one of the most beautiful counties on Naboo."

"You're miles away from the cottage, Dorme. I'm calling Obi Wan from the Holovoid on my ship and telling him to pick you up. You can't walk back by yourself."

Dorme was flattered by Anakin's display of concern. Her heart fluttered.

"Obi Wan is asleep. I turned the holovoid off before I left."

"Why would you do something so abominably stupid?" Anakin asked in angry tone.

Dorme shrugged. "Well, I was up for a walk. I wanted to buy him something from the market. I wanted to surprise him," she said in a teasing voice.

Suddenly, Dorme snatched the bag from Anakin's hand. He gasped in surprised and immediately grabbed for it, but it was already behind her back.

Anakin reached around her to retrieve it, but a pedestrian mistakenly nudged him from behind, pushing closer to Dorme. Their bodies meshed together and Dorme, startled, but pleased, baited him further, moving the bag further behind her back.

"Wait-" he started.

Anakin shoved the man behind him into a nearby stand, which shook and rattled the fruit to the ground. The exasperated shop keeper berated the old man for his clumsiness and an argument ensued.

By then, Dorme was already on her way, walking toward the brush with her Paper Leaves. The distraction was all she needed to get away.

Anakin charged after her, annoyed, and wondered why she'd taken his bag in the first place. Was she trying to lure him somewhere? What was she up to now?

He looked ahead, Dorme had lost herself in the crowd. He knew the way to the cottage by foot, he'd walked from the market before, so he followed.

When the crowds had finally cleared, Anakin could make her out in the distance. He gave chase and Dorme made no effort to run.

"What in the hell are trying to do?" he asked.

"Just a harmless prank," she smiled, tossing him the bag. "I see Padme's cravings haven't changed all that much."

"Padme's cravings are none of your business so mind your own affairs. If you want a ride back to the cottage, I'll take you."

Dorme smiled. "Really?"

Anakin didn't like when she looked at him like that. He was starting to think Padme was right. But the truth would only make her mad and put a strain on their relationship. It was best to keep this to himself.

Dorme moved toward him, and Anakin, tripping over his own feet, quickly moved away. "I said I'll give you a ride to the field near the estate where it's safe. You can walk the rest of the way by yourself."

Dorme shrugged. "Whatever you say…"_ lover_, she thought.

Anakin tried to stop the shaking of his hands as they walked through the crowds to his ship. Dorme climbed into the passenger seat and strapped herself in. She then looked across the cabin. He could feel her eyes burning incisions into the side of his face.

She smiled and reached across, placing her hand on top of his, which rested on the steering wheel. He pulled his hand away and the ship rocked.

"Don't touch me…" he growled.

Dorme laughed.

What was he going to tell Obi Wan? What was he going to tell Padme? Could he trust Padme to see past her own fears and suspicions and give him the advice he needed? He couldn't hurt Obi Wan with the truth…

Dorme had made her intentions clear -- and on her wedding night to his best friend. A man who had been like a father to him. The very idea of it was beginning to make him mad. Dorme was insane--confused.

Anakin's ship descended onto a field a short distance away from the house in a matter of minutes. As soon as it was on the ground he told Dorme to get out.

Anakin pressed the button and the landing platform opened. He looked away as she unfastened her seatbelt and left the ship, a teasing smile on her face. This was only phase one of her trap.

When she was off, he quickly closed the hatch again and flew away, to his beautiful wife, Padme.

Dorme started toward the cottage, thinking of her time with Anakin. He was quiet, but perhaps she'd made enough of an impression on him. She got a kick out of how nervous she made him. He stuttered, tripped, his face was red and his hands shook. Clearly she had an effect on him, she thought.

Dorme was only a short distance away from the porch when a shadow crept toward her from behind. Startled, thinking Anakin had given in to his feelings and had come back for her, she turned around.

Obi Wan Kenobi was behind her.

"Dorme!" he shouted. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick, searching all over for you."

"OH—" she exclaimed, completely flustered. "I was at the market."

"At this Force-forsaken hour? I was out of my wits, looking for you. What were you doing?"

"We got married so quickly, I didn't have time to buy a wedding present for you. I was hoping when you woke up, I'd have it for you. We don't even have real rings."

"And what, pray tell, was the result, of this visit?" He folded both arms across his chest and studied her lying face.

Dorme opened her bag and pulled out a chain . She gave it to Obi-Wan.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your birth stone."

He stared at the chain, mouth open in utter surprise. "Indeed it is…" he answered. "Thank you, Dorme."

Obi Wan pulled her into his arms, his anger quickly dissipating. She kissed him on the lips.

"I was hoping to give this to you tomorrow. But since we're exchanging gifts…" Obi Wan smiled and reached into his pocket.

Dorme gasped at the sight before her. He gave her a little box, the lid already open. There was a ring inside made of expensive pink crystals."

She could barely find the words to express her gratitude. "Obi-Wan--" she gasped, teary eyed. "I don't know what to say."

Obi Wan took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

"Now, you'll have a real ring to wear."


	5. The Tea

* * *

The sound of Padme's bedroom door sliding open made a soft WHOOSHING noise. Footsteps followed, and then the weight of Anakin's body pressing the mattress down as he sat beside her and pulled his boots off. Padme laid in bed with the lights out.

She opened her eyes and without turning around, asked "Where were you?"

"I went to the Market."

"On the other side of town?"

"I'm sorry. It's four in the morning. All the stores were closed."

"You took a long time," she replied, staring into the darkness.

Anakin turned the light on.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I have the tea and ice cream."

Padme sat up and he passed it to her.

"The tea is cold and the ice cream is melting."

"It was hot and muggy out."

Padme sat the goods on the nightstand and folded both hands onto her lap.

"Did Dorme happen to be with you?"

Anakin felt as though his heart had dropped to the bottom of his stomach.

"Uh—No. Why would she be with me? "

"Obi Wan called. He said Dorme was missing."

"I know nothing about it," he replied off-handedly.

Anakin stripped out of his shirt, opened a drawer and found a pair of pajama pants. He put them on then climbed into bed.

"That's strange. Obi Wan called just before you arrived and told me that Dorme was okay and that you had taken her home."

"Well-she wasn't with me, technically. She was at the Market. And-I-Uh… saw her walking across the field some miles and away and offered her a ride home. She most certainly was not with me."

"You could have said so. Why did you lie about it?"

"I didn't know what you would think if I told you."

"I didn't think anything of it--until you lied."

"I'm sorry, Padme--"

"For heaven's sake, stop apologizing!" she shrieked.

"It was a coincidence. A chance meeting," he explained.

"That both of you should go to the market in the middle of the night and end up together?"

"I know it looks bad—"

"You're damned right it looks bad. Anakin, I'm so upset," she exclaimed, unable to breathe.

"Please don't be upset, think about the baby..." he pleaded. "When Dorme told me she walked all the way from the cottage, I offered to call Obi Wan, but she said the holovoid was unplugged."

"Oh how convenient!"

"There is nothing going on between me and Dorme," he said, grabbing her hands.

"I know there isn't. I doubt she'd have invited me to tea if that were the case."

"You're going to have tea with Dorme?"

"She's Obi Wan's new wife. It would be impolite to decline."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I do... I'm sorry. My hormones are out of control right now. It's the pregnancy. I don't know what to expect sometimes. Our lives have been filled with so much adversity, I'm so afraid something terrible will happen."

"Don't worry, my love. It's all behind us now."

Anakin turned the light off. Padme closed her eyes, and felt his lips graze the side of her neck. His hands caressed the curve of her waist as he wrapped his arms around her body. She sighed, wanting to sink into his touch. But he lied to her, and that was inexcusable.

"Ani?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Please sleep on the couch."

Anakin drew himself from the bed, grabbed his pillow, and grumbled as he left the room.

* * *

"My first tea as a married woman!"

Dorme excitedly set the patio table, using expensive China she'd found in the cottage in the kitchen cabinets.

"Your first tea? We've had tea many times before," Obi Wan replied.

"I mean, a _married woman's_ tea. It's so strange. I'm usually the one serving, not the one being served. Padme Skywalker will be joining me, and Mrs. Kings Appely."

"Two very lovely guests," Obi Wan said, leaning to kiss her on the neck.

"Please, not now," Dorme replied. "I'm so nervous!"

"There's nothing to be nervous about."

"But I'm having tea with a senator. Me! An old servant. Although, I shouldn't be so nervous, it wouldn't be the first time I've dined or had tea with a politician. When Chancellor Palpatine was a senator, my parents dined with him often."

"Really? That's very surprising," Obi Wan observed, his interest piqued.

"Indeed. Of course, it was not my tea, or by my invitation, so I cannot lay claim to that."

"I can't help but wonder what your family could have in common with Chancellor Palpatine," Obi Wan mused.

"I've not said much about my family over the years, but my father was a cabinet member at the queen's palace before Padme Amidala was elected. But when my parents were mysteriously killed by an explosion, I was not of age. So my parent's fortune was entailed to my brother, who was studying to be a Jedi."

"I'm very surprised, Dorme. You've never told me this before."

"Yes, I often looked at his pictures while at the Temple. He died many years before. He was just a Padawan. "

"Not by the purge, I pray?"

"No… long before then. On a secret mission to the Outer Rim. And I hear, by Dooku's hand. Our fortune was then entailed to and collected by temple. I never saw a penny of it."

Obi Wan shook his head. "That is, indeed quite shocking. I'm appalled that you were not allowed to receive your share of the fortune before your brother could entail it to you. Much worse, that the Council allowed us to absorb it into Jedi treasury when we were already so wealthy."

"You are too kind. The funds went to a good cause. So I was not angry. And Chancellor Palpatine was good enough to arrange employment for me at the palace where I was hired to serve the new queen. Padme Amidala."

"Did you ever see him again?"

"Quite often."

"During your time with Padme, even when she became a senator?"

"Oh very much so."

Obi Wan sat at Dorme's table and watched her set everything in place. After ten years, there was still much to learn about his new wife.

"What did you talk about?" Obi Wan asked.

Dorme set a dish of sugar cubes in place and tried to recollect.

"Hmm… I don't know. He spoke of Anakin Skywalker."

"Did he really? What did he say?"

"I… don't remember," she shrugged. "It was so long ago."

Obi Wan sensed that Dorme was telling the truth. He was concerned about her repression of the memories however. Concerned, that something terrible had been whispered into her ear. Perhaps a secret that could help them keep peace in the galaxy. But why would he tell his secrets to Dorme? What was his interest in her?

"One day," Obi Wan said, "We'll have a talk about the Chancellor."

"But we are talking now, aren't we?"  
"It's not important, my love. You should focus on your tea party. I shall not keep you from it a moment later. Besides, I think your guests are arriving."

Dorme turned and looked across the field. Padme's ship had landed near the lake, just beyond the bridge.

Dorme straightened her peach sundress, adjusted her peach colored gloves, and smoothed errant wisps of hair from her face. Padme Skywalker and Mrs. Kings walked across the field with their little lace umbrella, matching gloves, and lengthy summer dresses.

Dorme waited with her hands folded before her, and kissed them eagerly on the cheek as they arrived.

"Please sit, thank you for coming," she recited the way she'd heard other women do at their teas.

"We're more than happy to be here," said Mrs. Kings.

Padme curtsied and sat at Dorme's table.

"This must be very special for you. Amazing how ever changing our lives can be," Mrs. Kings said.

"I am altered indeed. I could not have two guests more precious than you for my first tea."

To this Padme smiled, and the ice between them began to melt.

"Indeed, it is a very precious moment. It must be nice, having been one to serve the tea, and now you are the one throwing the party."

"Well, having a tea is not the only reason I chose to marry Master Obi Wan Kenobi," Dorme laughed.

"Oh, do enlighten us," Padme replied, teasingly. What turned the tide of their friendship to adulation and love? she wondered.

"He is good at so many things. It would take more than a day's time to name all of his good qualities."

"I guess your wedding night must have gone quite well," Mrs. Kings replied with a smirk.

"Oh! It's too soon, Mrs. King. We haven't even had our first sip of tea," Padme chastised.

Dorme blushed. "Our wedding night went very well."

"Hmmm…" Padme mumbled, as a servant poured tea into her glass. She took a sip, and studied Dorme as she dropped a sugar cube into her tea cup. To Padme, she seemed very sincere. Which caused her considerable worry. If Dorme wasn't the problem, could Anakin have feelings for her instead?

He wouldn't be the first man in the galaxy with a roving eye. And Dorme was very pretty. Pretty enough to change Obi Wan's mind about marriage within the Order.

"I understand Master Kenobi is renting the cottage now?"

"Yes, Anakin and Obi Wan came to an agreement. Dorme loves it here, Obi Wan says. And so she'll stay here while Obi Wan is away at the temple, is that right?"

"Yes," Dorme replied, surprised by how much Padme had come to know about the arrangement.

"How is Master Skywalker, by the way? Is he well?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"He didn't seem well the other night. I ran into him at the market."

Dorme took a sip of tea and left Padme to ponder the answer.


	6. A New Insurgency

* * *

Dorme's question nagged like a splinter in Padme's mind. 'Is something wrong with Anakin?' she asked. He did seem very jittery that night. And then he lied about his encounter at the market with Dorme, while she seemed completely innocent and forthcoming about it.

But Dorme's innocent behavior meant little to the former senator. Padme realized that they had been deceived before by Dorme, and had nearly been driven apart.

Padme was determined that their marriage was not to be spoiled by the former handmaiden again. Whether she trusted Anakin or not right now, she still believed in their love.

So many challenges… so much adversity over the years. And now, things were going almost too well. Padme was afraid that the bubble was going to burst. It always did.

"I didn't notice anything different about my Ani," Padme innocently replied.

Dorme-completely nonplussed, took another sip of tea. She felt a strange rumbling in the pit of her stomach whenever the subject of Anakin was broached. And yet, she felt compelled to bring him up. The more they talked of him, the queasier she felt. Dorme looked around, wishing for Obi Wan.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Kings asked.

"No—everything is fine," Dorme replied. "I've just had a very sudden headache, but I think it's passed now."

"OH good, I'd hate to end our tea so soon. After all, there is still much talking to do. We know so little about you. I'm sure you and Padme didn't have as much time to bond as you may have liked over the years."

"I know everything there is to know about milady."

While Dorme and Mrs. Kings jabbered on and on about useless things, Padme's mind was drawn to Anakin once again and whatever problems had been recently plaguing him. He'd been distracted as of late, very quiet, and just a little scatterbrained. But then Dorme given him a drug before. Did she do something to him again? Perhaps he never fully recovered after all these years and knowing she was married to his best friend in the known galaxy bothered him more than he cared to admit. Working at the temple was one thing – she could be watched. But being married to Obi Wan, as Anakin had said before, leveled the playing field.

"Dorme--" Padme interrupted. "When did you and Obi Wan fall in love?"

Dorme, fishing around for an answer, took a long time to reply. _When did they fall in love?_

"I'm not sure," she answered. "I was already in love with him before I even realized it to be so."

"Was that before or after he proposed?"

Dorme, all but destroyed, took another sip of tea. "Before, Milady."

"We are on good terms, Dorme. We're practically family now. You may call me Padme, just as Obi Wan does."

"Indeed. You're practically sisters," Mrs. Kings injected.

Dorme sipped her tea again. What did Padme mean by all of those questions? Did she doubt her love for Obi Wan? Surely, she loved him. She just wasn't in love with him.

_Was her love for Anakin obvious for all to see?_

Just as the women rose to sit on the patio in some shade, did Obi Wan appear from the cottage as though the mere thought of him had conjured him up. He wore his lightsaber clipped to his belt, which gave Padme and even Dorme a bit of alarm.

"Is something wrong?" Dorme asked.

"There's business at the temple. A small emergency."

"Is Anakin okay?" Padme asked.

"He's fine. But—I should probably meet him there."

"I'll go with you," Dorme suggested.

"No, you stay here," Obi Wan said and turned on his heels.

"Why!?" Dorme shrieked. Why do I have to stay here!"

At hearing her outburst, Obi Wan spun around… a look of offense and intermingled surprise in his eyes. The expression on his face was apoplectic. What she said or did to offend him, she couldn't be sure of. Perhaps, she'd given too much of her concern for Anakin away. Obi Wan was a Jedi after all, and very likely sensed her concern was not designed for him.

Obi Wan looked down, loath to meet her eyes. He was tempted, at the moment to dress her down for having the heart to interrogate him about official Jedi business… not to mention, another serious issue plaguing him at the moment…

"I'll see you when I get back," he very calmly stated.

And with that, he was on his way.

Mrs. Kings looked on, a worried expression on her face. "Perhaps we should have tea another time."

"I agree. I'm sure they'll be fine," Padme offered.

Dorme shrugged and stared after Obi Wan. He seemed more a barrier to her Anakin than one who would give her the access she needed. It didn't matter. Padme was as good a conduit as her new husband. And she had enough access to Padme to dismantle their relationship anyway.

"Is something wrong?" Padme asked, a hand on Dorme's shoulder.

"I feel a little upset..." too many conflicting thoughts.

"If you're going to be married to a Jedi, you may as well get used to the idea…that he may leave someday, and never return. A Jedi's work is never done, even in times of peace," said Mrs. Kings.

"I understand," Dorme said, feeling a bit ill. More ill than she usually felt. Perhaps, Obi Wan would need to be dealt with too.

* * *

Obi Wan's ship descended to the landing plank at the Jedi Temple. He was met by Anakin, and knew by the urgency of his meeting him there, that something had gone terribly wrong.

"I got here as soon as I could. What happened?"

"Tar Squeen escaped."

"Shocking. But I sense there is more…"

"He's amassed an army. We hear he's going to strike but don't know where."

"An army? Right under our noses?"

"Apparently a battalion of low-ranking imperial troops have abandoned their posts and now join him as part of their army."

"Which ones?" said Obi Wan, as they walked very briskly to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to stage a counter-attack.

"The 9th Legion."

"What do you propose?"

Anakin force-dimmed the lights and drew a holo-map to the table.

"If he's smart he's going to attack where our forces are thinnest, and that's in the outer-rim."

"Have you any idea what Tar Squeen's demands are? Perhaps we can negotiate with him?"

"Negotiate? I want him destroyed."

"Anakin… you mustn't talk that way. Remember, we're peacekeepers. We'll look to negotiate first. When all else fails, we'll defend the Republic. Remember where war lead us before…"

"Which is exactly the reason why he must be crushed. Why all insurgencies must be squashed immediately. I say, we show him no mercy."

"I understand your concerns, Anakin, but it's not the Jedi way."

"Your battle plan seems perfectly logical, but first, we should consider a mission to find Tar in the Outer Rim and bring him to justice. This insurgency is new, so I doubt there would be many replacements in the event of his arrest or death. Once he is placed under arrest, we could negotiate the whereabouts of AWOL troops and bring them to justice as well. They were supposed to protect the Republic, instead, they have turned against us."

"We can't have another Palpatine in our midst, Obi Wan. If I find him first, I will crush him."

"Then let us hope that you won't. Do you know what his terms are?"

"He wants to rule the Republic."

"If that is the case, then he is as good as dead already."

"You said it, Obi Wan, not I."

"Not so fast Anakin. We'll need you in the event that there is a battle, but for the time being, I think Padme needs you more. We can't have you running off to fight another war, when she has yet to have your baby."

"I took an oath--"

"To Padme and the Republic. I'm beginning to feel the strain of being married when conflicts such as these arise. Tar may even try to target our wives, or stage a kidnapping. Go back to Naboo and guard both Padme and Dorme. I'll go to the Outer Rim with one of the Padawans and find him. If Tar cannot be reasoned with, then I will strike him down myself."

"You took the fun out of it Obi Wan. I was looking forward to destroying him."

"I'm sure you'll find greater joy in cradling your new son or daughter in your arms for the first time instead."

To this, Anakin could only nod.

"Take care of Dorme for me."

Obi Wan left the Room of a Thousand Fountains, with those parting words-and something, a feeling of grief in his heart.


	7. State of Affairs

Chapter: Obi Wan, Padme, Anakin, Dorme

Title: State of affairs.

* * *

Getting away was the only thing he could do. He was good at it now, running away from his problems. No one knew his secret, that he too, sometimes felt unsure about things. And he had never felt more unsure than now about his new wife.

The way she looked at him and the distressed way that he looked at her…. it was obvious to anyone with eyes that Dorme was in love with Anakin, and that Anakin knew about her feelings but wasn't saying anything to spare everyone the pain.

Obi Wan felt embarrassed, cheated, and fooled. And yet, he still couldn't bring himself to confront Dorme. He loved her too much, and secretly, for so long that he couldn't hurt her, even if keeping quiet was hurting himself.

Obi Wan's ship landed on Boz Pity, not quite the Outer Rim, but the Middle Rim…. Tar Squeen had picked the perfect battle ground. The ship landed near a sandy dune behind a gathering of trees. In minutes Obi Wan was descending the platform in his disguise; a dusty helmet, a hooded black cloak pulled over his head.

He'd been away for days yet, Tattoine first, to the cantina where a gathering of crooks, scoundrels, and all around goons lurked and did business in the shadows.

There was business about a job there. That someone was looking to hire a militia. That someone, was also looking for a weapons dealer. Obi Wan had become that weapons dealer... and he had one weapon in mind to deal with.

* * *

While Obi Wan was away on Jedi business, Anakin moaned and groaned in disgust. His assignment was less than becoming to him._ Guarding Dorme?_

"UGH!" he groaned, a gloved hand to his head as though he was in agony. It was a good idea to keep him there with Padme because of the baby. But action was in his blood, and to think, Obi Wan was getting all of the action and he wasn't….

Padme massaged Anakin's shoulders, feeling the tension in them. She was all sympathy and compassion for her sweet husband, though, a little hurt that he'd rather be fighting than waiting for the baby with her.

"It seems… so unfair," he griped, rolling his neck around.

"What's unfair? You have a baby to think about."

"Yeah…" Anakin growled. "I'm starting to wonder why we had this baby at all!"

Padme flinched and let go of his shoulders. Hurt and angry, she turned to storm out of the room, but Anakin was out of his seat and on her heels in an instant. "I'm sorry-- I'm just feeling a little…"

"Trapped?" she asked.

"No--it's just... I've been sitting around for a long time and… I have to do something. Anything."

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can't breathe without you Padme, I could never regret you, or this baby. I don't know why I said what I said. I just—I need more, you know that."

Padme nodded. She knew her husband was wild. It was one of the many reasons she fell in love with him to begin with.

"I'm sure you'll get plenty of action with Dorme in the house," Padme replied, rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Padme shrugged. "Nothing." Maybe that little outburst had something to do with the other woman in their house. The one, she suspected, Anakin had a secret attraction to. But how can that be after the things she did to them? Why couldn't he admit that Dorme was secretly attracted to him unless he was secretly attracted to her?

Padme hated having Dorme in the house. Always lurking around, making conversations with Anakin, cloying for his attention while batting those stupid eyelashes at him. Didn't she have her own husband to think about? Was there a moratorium on this subject? 'Why can't we talk about it? Get it out in the open? How long do they expect me to remain silent?' Padme thought.

Dorme was in the den writing a letter to Obi Wan… Padme supposed, the woman needed to keep the facade of being in love with him going.

Dorme had entered the room while Padme and Anakin were talking. The couple broke apart, like teenagers caught in the act of making out.

"Hello, Master Skywalker," Dorme said in a silky voice. "Is it possible to get a letter to Obi Wan? By electronic mail or by courier to Boz Pity?"

Anakin thought of using the letter as an excuse to join Obi Wan. But Padme would never forgive him for missing the birth of their baby, should the little one arrive while he's gone. It was bad enough, that he wasn't there when Luke and Leia was born. Anakin had already sensed the birth of his new child, seen in images of Padme, with Luke. But he could not sense when the child would come. He hoped that somewhere in that picture he was beside her, and that the baby was coming soon!

"You can't send a courier, Dorme or you'll compromise Obi Wan's investigation. Send by electrogram to Obi Wan's ship. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from you…" Anakin said, as though it disgusted him to even speak to her.

He was tired of keeping this secret. This horrible secret of Dorme being in love with. That she would someday devastate his old master. He'd seen that in a vision too. Anakin almost wanted to get it over with. 'Just destroy Obi Wan, crush and break his heart and let it be over already!' he thought. How long must the charade continue? He feared the secrecy would drive he and Padme apart. She had an uncanny ability to sense when things were bothering him, and he sensed, she knew something was amiss about Dorme.

"I'll send by electrogram then. I suppose, the contents of my letter are too private to risk by sending to a courier anyway."

Dorme gave him a look and went back to the den to send the letter. Padme stared intently after her old handmaiden. A knock on the door broke the silence left between them and Anakin answered the door.

He opened the door wide when suddenly his senses alerted him to immediately danger. Before he knew it, he'd grabbed his light saber, which was attached to his belt clip, and swung it, cutting down the Orange suited imperial trooper before he could even fire his weapon.

"Padme, take Dorme and go to the shelter!"


	8. Leaving

Chapter: Obi Wan, Padme, Anakin, Dorme

Title: Leaving

* * *

Anakin watched the storm trooper fell to the ground, then another storm trooper seconds later, as if the force were guiding his hand. Then he took the door apart with his lightsaber in one swing, deflecting a laser shot back to its owner and felled him instantly.

"Padme! Anakin called, looking frantically about. His body quaked with fear, and fear in Anakin Skywalker was a dangerous thing as he had the ability to turn anger to a murderous rage. His children, Luke and Leia were near and from the sound of Padme's call, hiding downstairs with her and Dorme in the safe room.

Anakin raced outside, finding no one but four dead troops at his feet. These "troopers" were dispatched as assassins. Only four. He could think of nothing sillier in the whole wide universe than Tar Squeen being so foolish as to think four troops could take him out. But perhaps... the assassins weren't meant for him. They were there for the women and children. What better way to break a man and draw him into war?

* * *

On the other side of the galaxy, Obi Wan Kenobi fought a battle of his own. A negotiation gone bad ended terribly, with a room full of dead scoundrels, including one Tar Squeen! He'd meant to bring the man to justice but reacted poorly on the news that his wife, Padme and the children were already dead. The scoundrel assumed Anakin would be joining him in the outer rim. Had he known the Jedi would be waiting behind with the women and children, he'd have foregone the whole arangement.

Obi Wan had wanted to interrogate the ex-senator about his dirty dealings. But the business was to be put behind him now. The threat to the universe was over. The room consisted of everyone on Tar Squeen's war cabinet. The scene was eerily reminiscent to Mustafar, when Anakin, having turned the way of the Sith, had taken out the entire Trade Federation.  
Obi Wan shuddered with guilt and remorse. But no looking back now, his "crime" could not be undone. There was no justifying it, but their lives were at danger, no one could fault him for the outcome.

Obi Wan boarded the x-wing, submitted a full on report to the senate, then set coordinates for home… the planet Naboo. There his wife would be waiting for him and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Not that he didn't love her, but that he was well aware of the fact that Dorme wasn't in love with him.

How it made his heart ache! He was a Jedi, but no one could be immune to such things. This was the reason why a Jedi should never fall in love! It gets in the way of missions, and clouds ones thought.

* * *

Anakin stood outside on the front law sawing away at a new door. He was relieved to learn by holovoid from his old master Obi Wan, that the threat was over, but what could he do about the threat "inside" of the house?

Anakin had laid the slab of wood across the steel work station and sawed it, a temporary solution to for the missing door. He had taken his shirt off as he worked, his bare muscular chest coated with sweat, his titanium mechanical arm glimmering in the sun.

He'd sensed a pair of eyes on his back, and those eyes did not belong to the woman he loved.  
"What are you looking at?" he barked viciously.

Dorme, a strange aura hovering around her sashayed toward him. He looked up, nervous as can be. Not even the clone wars scared him as much as the desirable former handmaiden, his best friend's wife heading toward him. Not that Anakin would ever forget his wedding vows in the first place. Dorme wore a sheer floral patterned strapless sundress that flailed beautifully in the wind. She smiled, tracing her fingers across the wood Anakin had taken a saw to.  
"Stop it, unless you want me to cut your fingers cut off."

Dorme, moving rapturously towards him, tipped her head back and cackled, "Anakin, you would never! What's wrong with you? You look as scared as a little mouse!"

Anakin stared hard at the lascivious woman.

"Obi Wan loves you. Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Dorme asked, playing coy.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Anakin, feeling a chill in his bones despite the summer heat, grabbed the slab of wood and went back to the house, leaving Dorme to taste dust. He wouldn't waste another moment on her.

"How is Obi-Wan, by the way? IS coming home?"

The question felt as pure and natural as fresh rain. It was like someone other person had jumped out of her soul and pushed her away, just long enough to ask about the Jedi Master. A streak of pain rocked Dorme again. She dropped to one of her knees, a hand at her temple, the other across her belly.

Anakin, nearly forgetting how much he despised her, could not see a lady in distressed rushed to her side. He grabbed her by the arm, then taking her up by the elbow. Suddenly, she had lurched forward and kissed him on the lips. He nearly smacked her to the floor, then remembered who she was.

"What in the hell are you doing!" he raged. If Padme saw you she'd…"

The words died on his tongued. He'd looked into Dorme's eyes, and had seen the fear, and shocked in them.

"Padme need not know about this. I'm afraid she's the last one you'll need to worry about…."

Anakin released a squirming Dorme, drawing away as if touching her flesh would melt his mechanical arm. "Obi Wan…" he breathed, huskily. "It's not what it looks like," he tried to explain. But fire burned in the Jedi Master's eyes. Anakin's gut clenched with fear. Not the kind that would have him afraid of danger, but fear of disappointing the man he'd thought of as a brother.

"It's not you I'm worried about," he said, walking toward them.

Anakin stepped aside, leaving Dorme to stand before the husband she'd so viciously abused.

"If you love Anakin so much, then why did you marry me?"

Dorme shook her head, tears swelling in her eyes… "Obi-Wan!" she choked.

He shook his head, a look of resignation in his eyes. "Dorme," he answered gently. Anakin is in love with his wife, Padme. He will never love you."

Dorme shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No!" she croaked. "I don't believe you!"

To Obi-Wan, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. His heart was breaking and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He caressed her cheek, gazing into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I can never be the man you want. You're free, Dorme. Though I must insist on having you move away from Padme and Anakin. They deserve a little happiness. Wouldn't you agree?"

Under compulsion not quite her own, Dorme sadly nodded. "Where will I go?" she asked.

"Far away, and you shall never see me again. I'll make the necessary arrangements."

Dorme stood, mouth agape as if a shockwave had gone through her entire body. She felt sick, all at once, confused, her mind in a blinding haze. "But-but I love Anakin!" she thought, when a voice much like one that used to answer her thoughts replied, "then why does it hurt so much now that Obi-Wan is leaving you."


End file.
